Tenten?
by yangs
Summary: What happens when the beast you've kept inside you finally breaks free from its container. Neji is going to feel the wrath of the beast inside Tenten. chapter 2 up!
1. Change

Hmm I've been doing stories that had an idea with it but I was busy during the time and didn't remember why I was doing the stories, but once I get to Christmas break. Yeah once there's more time on my side then things will get better and stories will have cleared up. Also this new story that I made came to me from listening music. Yeah music again, this time I'll do the best that I have in a long time. If you have the feeling or it's so obvious that I'm using like references of another show… well I am so if you're like "Hey isn't that only in bla bla show." Remember what I said. Oh yeah changed the story like well you'll see once you read the story. Yeah starts when Neji, Tenten, and Lee are 14. The rest are 13. And another thing yeah you must be getting annoyed but some new characters in the story.

**_I don't own Naruto or any other things that I used in this story._**

_Means that persons thinking_

Change

"Come on Tenten you're strong you can get through this." Iori comforted her on the back. " I know but thanks for being here Iori." Tenten forced a smile. "Oh yeah like that's going to fool me you're still worried about him aren't you?" Tenten let out a sigh and was about to head home when she saw people coming out of the emergency room. "Well are they alright?" Iori asked wanting an answer soon. Just then Sakura came out of the room and smiled at them. "Yes you two he's alright."

"See Tenten there was nothing to worry about the whole time." Iori smiled. _I can't believe it he's alright I thought that he would be in worse condition after the fight against one of Orochimaru's henchmen._ Tenten tried to remain calm while asking "Hey um Sakura can we go see Neji?" Sakura's smile got bigger and gave a little nod. The girls went inside the room and saw Neji sleeping. "Guess the guy he was going up against was really tough to leave Neji like this." Tenten looked closer at the wounds that Neji had near his shoulder and stomach. Seeing this Tenten felt like wanting to get the person that got him. Fortunately they had been informed that the person was killed by Neji. _But why is it that I feel all this anger inside of me. _"Hmm we should go and let him rest. We can visit him tomorrow." Iori got from her seat and left in a puff of smoke. "Well Neji see you later." Tenten whispered into his ear and left the same way as Iori.

"Where am I?" Neji Hyuuga woke to see that he was lying in a bed. "I'm alive." He looked around the room to see that he was in the hospital. "Oh, guess your awake now aren't you." Neji saw Sakura checking to see if he was alright. "You just missed them; you should have woken up quicker." Neji was wondering who. "Guess I could call Tenten to come see but she would be tired from being up so long."

"Why?" was the first word he said in a long time. Sakura at first looked surprised that he got his voice back but quickly recovered. "Well because you've been in the emergency room for a long time." Then it hit him. The fight he had against Kidoumaru. "Alright you should be good to go in a week or so." Sakura then left. _Did she say a week? What am I supposed to do in the meantime. _After a while he heard people talking outside his room. It was Sakura and Tsunade.

"So Sakura are Chouji and Neji better?" Tsunade asked. "Yes they're in good condition." Sakura said. "Well that's good to hear know I have to deal back to business." Tsunade said bored. "What's that?" Sakura asked curious. "Well there's a guy who owns a famous hotel and wants to see if some Konaha ninjas can find out the mystery on why the ghosts are always trying to kill the people in the hotel." Tsunade sighed. "Well what's the problem?" Sakura asked. "None of the ninjas are available at the time." Tsunade said. "What about Tenten and Naruto he should be good in a few days and will should be excuse by saying that it will help him with training." Sakura said. "Yeah, but Naruto isn't the bravest against ghosts, and I don't want it to be a failure at the end."

"I could come too." Neji closed the door behind him. "Neji you shouldn't be up!" Sakura tried to stop him but he refused. The thought of Tenten and Naruto in a mission alone and Naruto clinging to her. It was revolting to him. _I'm not going to let that happen._

Tsunade saw that Neji didn't like the idea that Sakura had in mind.

"Alright then let it be. Neji you have three hours to get ready. Sakura inform Tenten and Naruto to get ready." Tsunade was about to leave when Sakura stood in front of her. "Please tell me you're joking right?" Tsunade looked at her and smirked at her and left. "What does that mean?" Sakura asked confused.

Yes he wouldn't let anything happen while he's around.

* * *

Knock

"Who can that be?" Tenten said to herself all tired. _The dream that I had felt so real. I felt like I was being controlled._

**Dream**

_Where am I? Why do I feel different? Tenten looked around and saw a figure come towards her. "What the-." She couldn't finish what she wanted to say since she got bit in the arm. "Child I see angry and wanting for death you will come to me for answers." The figure then left. Tenten then started to scream in pain and heard anther voice in her head. "You want help right then let me help you out." Tenten wondered what that meant when she felt she was losing control of her body. "I'm here to help." Tenten started to change. Her eyes started to get cat-eyed. Green chakra started to form out of her body and grew some fangs. "What is this?" She felt herself being taken somewhere else. It seemed like forever until she found a figure. She caught a closer look and saw it was Neji. "Neji!" Tenten tried to yell out but couldn't. _

"_Tenten!" Neji looked at her shocked. She tried to talk but nothing came out. What she was the opposite. She attacked him. Neji tried to avoid her but couldn't and got attacked by her claws. She was about to get him in her blind spot when she-._

Tenten heard a knock on the door and woke up scared. _That seemed so real. _"I'm coming!" Tenten said in an annoyed voice. She opened the door to see Sakura at her door steps. "Um, hi Tenten hope I didn't disturb you." Sakura said. "Um no come in." Tenten offered. "No thanks I just came to inform you that you have to report to Tsunade in three hours for a new mission. "What but its 11:00 pm!" Tenten said shocked. "That's true but you have three hours to get ready." Sakura said. "Yeah that's true." Tenten sighed defeated. "What's the mission?" Tenten asked curious. "Ghosts." Sakura said and then waved good- bye and left.

"Ghosts?" Tenten asked herself. "That's so cool!" Tenten smiled to herself. "I am so going to pack my camera!" Tenten ran to her room and got her stuff ready and forgot what just happened to her.

* * *

"Um can I come in?" Tenten knocked on the door. "Come in." Tsunade voice was heard. As Tenten entered the room she gasped at who she saw. It was Neji. "What are you doing here?" Tenten asked him. "Same reason you are. " Neji answered. "What you barely came out of the emergency room!" She yelled at him. His only answer to her was "So?"

"Never mind." Tenten sighed and looked around to see Naruto scared. "Are you coming to?" Naruto only nodded. _Ok that was freaky._

"Alright back to business there have been strange things happening at a famous hotel in the land of waves." Shizune explained. "The strange things are people being killed at night." Tsunade said. At this Naruto yelled what. "What do you mean killed! You don't mean by the ghosts do you!" Naruto yelled. "What do you think it is fairies?" Tsunade yelled back at him. "Anyways we want you three to find what the deal is and calm things down." Shizune resumed. "That seems easy." Neji said wanting to get it over with. "What do you mean easy!" Naruto yelled back. "Of course it'll be easy if you're not scared." Neji smirked. "Cut it out you two. We have a mission to do." Tenten tried to calm both of them down. "You are dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand to shoo them.

"Well let's go." Tenten walked out of the building and was heading towards the gates. "Yes." Neji walked besides her. "Hey wait up!" Naruto ran to catch up to them.

The trip to the land of waves didn't take long well for Tenten it did. She had to stop each time that Naruto and Neji started to fight. Which what happened like each ten seconds? "Alright we're here." Tenten then started to look through her backpack. "What are you looking for?" Naruto was right besides her looking at her backpack. "Oh just my camera. I want to see if I can get a clear shot of a ghost or something." Tenten finally found what she was looking for. "Now I'll just tape whatever happens." Tenten looked around to see if it worked. "Yep all set." Tenten smiled to herself. "Oh let me see!" Naruto looked and saw things to. "That's awesome!" Naruto looked around. Neji was starting to get annoyed. "Tenten hurry up." Tenten walked up to him and gave a nod that showed that she was ready. Neji just sighed and lead the way.

When they got to the hotel they saw that it was already dark.

"Hello are you the Konaha ninjas that I asked for?" the man asked. "Yes." Neji answered. "Thank goodness!" the hotel manager said. "Alright show us where the weird things are happening and we'll deal with it!" Naruto smiled happily. _Wow at first he was all scared now he's full of energy again. _"Well the thing is that the ghosts attack when you're asleep." The hotel man said. "Awesome." Tenten whispered. "What!" Naruto yelled. "Uh yeah well it's been mostly been the third floor." The hotel manager said. "Thank you for the information we'll take care of the rest." Neji walked into the building. "Ok then its 10:00 pm and we made it to the third floor and we're looking to see if we see anything suspicious before we go to sleep." Tenten was talking to the camera. "Tenten stop fooling around and let's go to sleep." Neji opened a door. "W-wait I um don't really want to stay alone can someone stay with me." Naruto asked. "Um sure I'll stay with you Naruto." Tenten went with him to his room.

Neji was annoyed. No he was more than annoyed he was pissed. He didn't like the idea of Tenten and Naruto in the same room. He got up to see what they were doing. He knocked on their door and got no response. So he decided to use his Byakugan. "What the hell?" Neji whispered. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

He saw Tenten and Naruto cuddled together. He decided to end the little moment. "What's going on here?" Neji entered the room and both of them jumped out of bed to see Neji looking at them. "Um hey Neji nothings happening." Tenten got her camera from her stand. "Why were you and Naruto cuddling." Neji said. "Not that I care." Neji added. "Um well he wouldn't go to sleep so I thought that if we were close he would fall asleep." Tenten said looking at him with her camera. At that moment they hear a piano playing. "Ok what was that?" Naruto asked scared. "Must have been the ghosts." Neji said motioning them to follow him. They nodded. "Alright then, it's 1:00 am and we're tired but we finally found a lead to where the ghosts are." Tenten started to talk to her camera again.

**Camera POV**

Neji was in the lead with Naruto to the side. "What was that?" Naruto whispered hearing a moan. The attention came back to the front of the room. What you saw was a man running towards you then everything getting blurry. "Who is that?" Neji's voice was heard somewhere. "Alright then had to get ready so sorry if things were all blurry." Tenten's face was seen. "I'm sorry if I scared you three." The hotel manager was panting for air. "I think it's too late for him." Neji was pointing at Naruto. He was in a corner tears wanting to come. "Anyways back to why I came. Did you hear it?" Neji had a close up as he nodded. "Why do you think Naruto is sitting there? And he wants to be Hokage?" Neji smirked. He knew that would get Naruto mad.

"What did you say?" Naruto stood up walking up to him. "You heard me I don't have to repeat myself." Neji simply stated. "Alright break it up you two." The Neji and Naruto were getting closer. "What the hell is that?" Tenten's finger was pointing at a bloody figure with an evil smile on in. "Everyone prepare for action!" Another close up of Neji's Byakugan was seen and a kunai was seen in front. "Ok a real ghost what are you going to do know?" Tenten's voice was a whisper. At that moment the bloody ghost came charging towards you. "Fuck." The room started to get blurry Naruto was seen in front trying to outrun whatever was chasing him. "Naruto!" Neji's voice was annoyed. "Use your Rasengan!" Naruto stopped and turned around activating his Rasengan. "Take this ghost!" The room started to shake and the ghost vanished. "Yeah I did it!" Naruto was jumping all over the place. "Wait. It's not gone. I can sense it." Neji looked around. The view was changed back at the door at the end of the hall. "Maybe it went this way. That's where I saw it first." Tenten's voice was heard as the door was seen closer.

"Hey Tenten be careful!" Naruto's voice was getting closer. "Come on Naruto I'm not that weak." Tenten's hand was on the doorknob when she gasped. "What's wrong?" Neji's voice was heard in the distance.

**Normal POV**

Tenten fell to the floor. "What's going on?" Naruto ran up to Tenten, Neji close behind. "Tenten wake up." Neji shook her but she wouldn't. What she did surprised both Neji and Naruto. She stood up and left the hall laughing like crazy. "Why did she do that?" Naruto pointed at Tenten. "Because she's not her. Someone must be controlling her." Neji started running after her with a confused Naruto right behind him.

"You want to save her? Well you better run faster than that!" Tenten smirked at them. "Shit! We lost her!" Neji looked around but saw nothing. Naruto went a different direction.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked trying to catch up with him. "Heh well it's obvious that I'm a ghost." Tentens host replied. "Not that I mean who are you?" At that moment Neji caught with them. Neji was about to tackle Tenten but missed. "Me? A lonely soul that had his love crush him." The ghost laughed looking back to see both of them trying to catch him. At that moment he stopped and turned around. Both Neji and Naruto stopped to see what the ghost would do. "And you know what this girl looks like the woman that left me." Neji and Naruto were surprised to hear that of all the people that were in this hotel Tenten looked like the person that he remembers.

"How are you sure about that?" Naruto asked. "Well you want proof look at that painting on the wall." Tentens host pointed to a picture of a young man and woman smiling at the camera. "Wow what's the chance that Tenten looks a ghost's old lover." Naruto looked at the painting. "So what if she looks like it. What are you going to do to her?" Neji asked trying to find of a way to save Tenten. "Well you've heard that I've killed people right?" Neji and Naruto nodded. "Well it's because I saw that those woman were all cheating on their lovers."

"That's none of you're business." Neji countered.

"I thought that you would like that since you saw this girl with that buffoon. " Tenten pointed at Naruto. "Hey Neji you don't know half the story." Naruto answered. "Enough I don't care what happens between Tenten and her love life. She's just my teammate." Neji answered roughly. "Hahaha! You idiot why do you keep denying it!" Tenten laughed with tears coming out. "Did you think she could not hear what you just said?" The ghost appeared above Tenten and started laughing again. "Tenten are you alright?" Naruto ran up to her.

"Um yeah Naruto. Just a little dizzy." Tenten held her head from the pain. "Well that's good." Naruto helped her stand up. "Tenten you heard what Neji said right?" The ghost asked.

Tenten hid her eyes behind her bangs while nodding.

"Yes."

"You know what you are Neji?" Tentens eyes were still covered.

"What?" Neji asked wanting to what he was.

"A freaking cold hearted bastard!" Tenten finally looked at him tears in her eyes.

"What!" Neji yelled in shock. Before he could do anything he was slapped in the cheek hard.

"I can't believe I actually had feelings for you!" Tenten was on the verge on crying again when she suddenly started seeing things blurry.

"Tenten?" Naruto walked up to her. "Don't. Touch. Me." Tenten looked at Naruto with dark green eyes. "What happening to you?" Naruto asked. This brought Neji back to reality. "Tenten?" Neji tried to approach her cautiously. "You freaking bastard. Don't you dare come near me." Tenten looked at Neji with full of hate.

"Tenten calm down." Neji tried to get closer to her.

Out of nowhere Tenten was right behind Neji kunai in her hand near his neck. "Shut up." Tenten kicked him in the back and turned her attention to the ghost. "You. You were using me as a communicator. Are you ready to go to hell." Tenten whispered as she ran up to the ghost and threw kunai's with black ooze on it. It hit the ghost dead center. After a few seconds the ghost was eliminated.

"Wow that was fast." Naruto said impressed. Tenten fell to the floor again but this time she was caught by Neji. _What's going on with you? _The hotel manager came running to them. "Did you get rid of it?" Neji nodded and headed for Tentens room on the third floor. "Thank you so much!" the hotel manager praised. "Well we didn't do much it was mostly her." Naruto pointed to the girl on Neji's arms.

"Well tell her when she wakes up that I'm thankful for that." The hotel manager said. "We'll be sure to tell her that." Naruto said getting their belongings. "Well give us a call if you need a place to stay for night. "Sure thing." Naruto help the door for Neji to pass with Tenten. "Hope you have a safe trip back home." The hotel manager waved good bye at the three.

"Hey Neji do you know why Tenten was acting like that. "No this is the first time that I saw her like that." Neji looked at Tenten worried. _A Bastard. Even if she did call me that. I'm still here for you.

* * *

_

_**Alright then I did my first chapter so I hope you read it at least be review I want to see what I could do better in this. Yeah it's like 10:00 pm here and I'm tired from typing. But hey I wanted to see how this goes. So once again –claps hands together- please review!**_


	2. Time Up!

Hey I'm back. Been quite busy. Buying gifts for people and stuff. Now that I have that out with I can concentrate with the story. So yeah it's Christmas in the story and stuff. It takes 3 ½ years into the future. I'll have a flash back on what's happened. So here it is.

-Sigh- I don't own Naruto. Wish I did and so does all the people that have said this.

Times Up

**-Flashback -**

What a demon?_ Neji was in shock to hear that Tenten had kept something secret from him. "What do you mean a demon?" Lee asked concerted. "Um, we really didn't want to say this because she might feel uncomfortable about it." Tsunade also had a concerned face on her. "What do we do now?" Gai asked breaking the silence. "Well don't tell her about the demon inside her its top secret that even you're not supposed to know." Tsunade rubbed her temples. "We can do that." Neji talked for the first time since Tenten transformed. "So basically she's like me." Naruto had a sad face. "Yes" Tsunade looked at Tenten who was on a bed. _

"_So we just act like nothing happened!" Naruto yelled. "I know how you feel but she knows what she has inside her and doesn't want to let anyone one else know it." Tsunade said. "Well then when will she be alright?" Lee asked. "She'll be fine in about two weeks or so." Sakura came in looking at her notes. "What two weeks!" Lee yelled. "Yes Lee about that much since this was only the second time that she had been controlled." Sakura then gasped and covered her mouth and left again. _Thanks a lot Sakura!_ Tsunade learned never to tell Sakura anything. "What! She knew!" Naruto pointed a finger at the door. "Yes she has to know what the persons past to see if there's some reason they're acting like that." _

"_Then what happened the first time she was controlled?" Neji asked wanting answers fast. "She killed most of her family by transforming all the way." Tsunade sighed. "Well don't worry we'll keep it a secret!" Naruto and Lee said at the same time. _

"_Where am I?" a cracked voice was heard. The rest of the group saw Tenten sitting up and looking at them. "Tenten?" Neji came up to her and saw if she was ok. "Neji what happened? Why am I here?" Tenten kept asking questions that popped up. "You're here because of the ghost." Neji hugged her. _Ghost? That ghost from the hotel. The ghost controlling me. Neji not feeling about me the same way. _Neji felt a pain coming from his stomach and he pulled back. "Why did you do that?" Neji asked. "You know why." Tenten looked away. "Get out of here. I don't even want to see you." Tenten commanded. "I would do what she wants alright." Tsunade lead Neji to the door. But before Neji was at the door he stopped. "Tenten, I'm sorry." He then closed the door. "Hey Tenten why don't you go say sorry to him?" Gai came up to her. "Because I don't have to." Tenten answered angrily. "Come on Tenten next time he does something back just knock him out or something?" Lee encouraged her. "Fine!" Tenten got out of bed and ran up to Neji. "Hey, Neji come back here." Tenten yelled across the halls. Neji stopped and walked where she was. "What do you want?" Neji asked. _

"_I wanted to say I'm sorry alright." Tenten said. "Do you really believe what you said?" Neji was face to face with her. "Well kind of." Tenten looked away. "Well its better then nothing. Come, you'll get weaker if you don't get your strength back." Neji lead her to her room. _

_-_**End Flashback-**

"So Neji, where do we go next?" Tenten asked. Neji didn't pay attention because he was thinking of what Tsunade said three years ago. "Neji, hello is anyone there?" Tenten waved her hand in front of him. "Yes Tenten I'm listening." Neji stood up. They were at the mall looking for gifts since Gai told them it was for a party he was throwing for them. "I don't know." Neji said looking bored. "What do you have there?" Tenten pointed to the bag Neji was holding. "Stuff." Neji simply said. Tenten sighed looked at the stuff she bought. A new set of clothes for Lee. New set of clothes for Gai. For Neji she still needed to find something. "Hmm, Neji why don't you go home I mean you've been with me the whole morning." Tenten smiled hoping he'll leave so that she could look for his gift in peace. "Why?" Neji asked. "Oh, because you seem bored." Tenten said. "Hmm, alright see you later Tenten." Neji left. "Good thought that he'll never leave." Tenten turned around and headed for another store.

"What do I do now?" Neji looked around and saw a performer doing tricks for the kids. "Wonder what he's doing?" Neji walked over and saw Naruto sitting with the little kids. _He acts like he's a little boy or something._ Neji sighed and turned around not wanting to be near him. Naruto turned around and sawing Neji leaving. "Hey Neji come over here!" Naruto patted an empty space next to him. "No." Neji continued walking home. "Come on. Hey wait where's Tenten?" Naruto looked around. "At the mall." Neji said wanting to leave.

"Why is she there?" Naruto asked loudly. Neji was starting to get annoyed by him. "I don't know?" Neji said. "I thought that she would be with you." Naruto pointed out. "Maybe she wanted to be alone." Neji said again wanting to be anywhere but here. "Maybe she's meeting some other guy. I mean she's always with you." Naruto kept on talking. "What are you trying to say?" Neji started to get interested. "That you two are like a couple or something." Naruto smirked seeing Neji blush and turn around. "Ever since you said that to her three years ago you've been nicer to her." Naruto's smirks get wider seeing Neji shocked.

"Hey you two what are you guys doing?" Tenten came into view with bags in her hands. "Been Christmas shopping." Naruto went to help her with her stuff. "So you found what you were looking for?" Neji asked having his normal face on. "Yeah what are you doing here?" Tenten pointed to the crowd of kids. "Naruto wanted to talk to me." Neji said. "Yeah we were watching the performer." Naruto pointed at the man doing tricks. "Oh never thought that you would be here." Tenten tried to imagine Neji with little kids but she couldn't really see it. "No Naruto just wanted to talk." Neji said frustrated. "Well ok then." Tenten was confused.

"Hey there young lady!" A voice boomed. Tenten turned around and saw the performer pointing at her. "Me?" Tenten pointed at herself. The man just nodded. Tenten walked past the children and walked on stage. "Now this young lady here has just volunteered to help me on my next act." The performer smiled. "Now she wouldn't be able to do this alone so I'll need a young man too." The boys all raised their hands. Tenten sweat dropped. _What did I get myself into? _"You!" The performer pointed at Naruto. "What!" Naruto pointed at him self. "Yes you." The performer motioned for him to get up on stage. "No choose him!" Naruto pointed at Neji. "What Naruto!" Neji pushed Naruto away. "Alright then you." The performer pointed at Neji. Neji looked at Tenten and saw her with a pleading face on. Neji sighed and went to the stage.

"Thanks Neji." Tenten whispered to him. "Hn." Neji had a bored expression on.

"Alright would you two sit down here?" The performer pointed at the two seats. "These two are going to be hypnotized to do something that they wouldn't do normally." Naruto went to get a front seat. "Cool I wanna see!" Naruto screamed. "Shut up Naruto!" Tenten and Neji yelled at the same time. "Alright you two calm down." The performer said. "Now you both haven't done this before right?" The man asked. They both said nothing. "Right I'll take that as a no." The man sighed then tapped them both with his finger. _I hope this works on him._ The performer looked scared that it might not work on Hyuuga Neji. "Ok then you two I'll want you two to take a little nap. When you hear voices do what they say." The performer put their heads down. _Come on work. _"Ok people you've seen how people kiss right?" Naruto just then choked on his popcorn. _Oh no this is not good. _The man walked over to them and whispered something to them. Tenten started to blush. "Alrighty then can the two assistants come here?"

Neji and Tenten stood up and walked up to him. "Ok then when I snap my fingers you'll do what I asked you to do." The performer got a little farther away. Naruto on the on the other hand was eating his popcorn like it was the end of the world.

**Snap**

Both Neji and Tenten slowly started to turn around to face each other. Neji was struggling while Tenten was blushing. Naruto gasped and found out what was asked of them.

Tenten slowly put her arms around Neji. On the other hand Neji put his hands around her waist. "Tenten." Neji was getting closer to her. Naruto's thought that he was dreaming. "Neji." Tenten leaned in closer and kissed him. At that moment Naruto choked on his popcorn and a while a whole lot of people gasped at the site being seen. "Neji." Tenten whispered in his ear. Neji then started to kiss her neck. _Wait I didn't ask them to go this much. _The performer thought to himself."Tenten." Neji started to deepened the kiss. Tenten gave small whimpers of joy. "Um I think it time to end it." The performer snapped his fingers again. At that same moment Neji and Tenten opened their eyes and widen them. They pulled away and looked the other way. "Um give a hand to my two helpers." The performer said. A whole bunch of people then started to cheer. Neji and Tenten got out of the stage and left followed by Naruto. "Hey wait up!" Naruto caught up to them.

"Wow." Tenten turned around and saw Iori behind her. "Please don't tell me you saw that." Tenten pleaded. "What! Heck I even recorded it." Iori showed her camera to them. Tenten groaned, Neji growled, and Naruto laughed. "Iori please give me that." Tenten extended her hand. "Hell no." Neji started to get mad at her. "Hey Yukio!" Iori waved at the performer. "You know him!" Tenten pointed at the man who made her kiss Neji. "Yep he's my cousin." Yukio walked over to them. "Heh, sorry about that but it's weird." Yukio said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Well sure I can hypnotize people but I can't force them to do something they don't want to do. Let alone make them start making out on stage." Yukio sighed and scratched his head. "So basically they had control on what they wanted to do the whole time?" Iori asked. "Yep." Yukio nodded. "Then that means." Naruto looked at Neji and Tenten. "They must have deep down wanted to do it." Yukio confirmed. "I um have to go home now." Tenten ran home.

"Heh so she still likes him." Iori whispered to herself. "I have to go to." Neji started to walk home. "What that's it. They don't say anything." Naruto pouted in the corner. "Guess so." Yukio said. "Well then I'm bored. I'm going home to make copies of this." Iori showed her camera.

"Why did I volunteer?" Neji asked himself that question the whole time. "Hey Neji wait up!" Sakura came into view. "What do you want?" Neji asked getting more annoyed. "Well I wanted to see if you've you knew where Tenten is."

"Why would you think that I know where she is?" Neji asked. "Duh she's always with you." Sakura smiled. "She left home." Neji pointed to the direction Tenten ran. Sakura looked at where he pointed and nodded. "Oh just before I leave. Nice kiss Neji." Sakura laughed and headed towards Tenten's home. "So troublesome" Neji sighed. Out of nowhere Shikamaru came into view.

"That's my line!" He chased Neji around town until Shikamaru said it was too troublesome. _That was weird. _

_

* * *

_ _Why did he kiss me?_ Tenten wondered looking out her window. She rushed home and ran to her room to think over what happened to her over the few minutes. She touched her lips and smiled. _I can't force them to do something they don't want to do_. Yukio's words came back to her. A knock at the door broke her train of thought. She sighed and went to the door. She opened the door to come face to face with Sakura. "Hey Sakura um what do you want?" Tenten asked confused. "Hey I was wondering what I should buy Lee?" Tenten was now even more confused. "Why?" was all she managed to say. "Well duh the party that Lee is throwing!" Sakura said. "What he's inviting everyone? I thought that it was only the team?" Tenten asked. "No it's everyone." Tenten groaned and thought that she had to go buy more gifts for everyone else. "Hello, anybody there?" Sakura waved her hand in front on Tenten. 

"Sorry thinking. Oh Lee well I brought him normal clothes because he's always wearing his green spandex." Sakura was in thought for a moment and an idea came to her. "I know take him to the hair salon to change his hair."

"I don't know if that will work. I don't think that Lee would want to change his hair." Tenten thought about the idea of Lee different than before. It wouldn't come. "Nope can't imagine it."

"Well then what do you think that I should buy him?" Sakura asked. "Well um hey he likes you so whatever you get him he'll like it."

"That's true. Well I'll buy him something new weights or something." Tenten nodded and then Sakura smirked. "I saw what you two did." Sakura laughed. Tenten looked at her with wide eyes. "What you did?" Tenten asked. "Yep you two really look good together." Sakura waved good bye and left. "Great now she'll probably tell Ino then she'll tell everyone. Oh let me not forget Naruto he was there!" Tenten sat down on her couch thinking of a way to shut Naruto up. She stood up to get the keys to the house when she felt weak. _What the. Why does my body feel weak._ Tenten tried to stand up but she couldn't and started to cough up blood. _No not now!_ Tenten realized that it was happening again. She had to get to Tsunade before the demon got control of all her body. "Damn, why now, why?" Tenten ran to the hokages office.

"Hey Tenten, Tenten are you alright." Yukio saw her running towards the hokages office. "Ok, that was weird. Why didn't she answer?" Yukio shrugged it off and continued home.

"I can't have distractions. I need to get to her." Tenten pasted the guards and ran into Tsuande's room. Tsunade looked at her in shock. "Tenten what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade came up to see her and saw her eyes going green. "No" Tsunade whispered. "Shizune, Come in here." Shizune came running to the door and gasped. "Don't tell me." Tsunade nodded. "Tenten are you still there?" Tenten nodded. "Great Shizune go get the medicines." Tsunade helped Tenten up and helped her to a chair. "It was a good thing you came here." Tsunade looked at Tenten's record.

"Yeah I don't want it to happen like last time." Tenten covered her face not wanting to see her idol like this. "Here you go." Shizune gave Tsunade the medicine. "I knew that you would be like this soon so I made a potion that would control it but not for long." Tsunade sighed. "That's ok" Tenten looked at the medicine. "Alright here drink two spoonfuls of this for every three days." Tsunade gave Tenten the medicine. She immediately drank the blue, foul smelling medicine. "It tastes horrible." Tenten whispered. "What did you think it would taste like, cherries?"

"Why does it want to control me?" Tenten brought up the question. "Must have gotten tired of being forgotten." Tsunade put the profile down. "Seems that you wouldn't be able to do missions for a few weeks with this going on. Imagine that the demon controls you and attacks a teammate of yours." Tenten looked at the floor. "Guess you're right."

"Don' worry Tenten we'll get to the bottom of this." Shizune smiled. "Yeah you're right." Tenten put a small smile on and left.

On her way home she though of what to do while she didn't have to do missions. "Lee would be wondering why. Wait! Lee! Party! I better get shopping!" She left running to the mall with some people looking at her weird. "Who was she talking to?" An old lady asked.

"Hey Tenten!" Yukio waved at her. "Oh, hey Yukio. Sorry that I didn't say hi before I was in a hurry."

"What for?" Yukio asked. "Oh just something personal." Yukio wondered what it was, but didn't go further. "Its alright just wondering." Tenten turned around at left.

"Hmm I should go to Iori and tell her to not put the video of me and Neji kissing." Tenten walked over to Iori's place after buying her gifts. Tenten knocked on the door and heard loud music coming from inside. "What the?" Tenten put her ear to the door and it wasn't Japanese. Iori opened the door and was surprised to see Tenten at her door step. "Um, hey. Sorry for the loud music my relatives from Mexico came to visit." Iori pulled on a cheesy smile. "Oh, yeah you're half Japanese. Forgot about that." Tenten smiled her being half Chinese. "Well why the loud music?" Tenten asked looking inside. "Well my grandfather came to visit to wish my brother a happy birthday." Iori let Tenten inside. "Yeah isn't he going to be 15?" Tenten looked at the people. "Yep and since he's the oldest grandson he went to visit." Iori invited her to the living room. "Oh hey Tenten how's it going!" Kazuki smiled at her. _S-she remembered my birthday?_ Kazuki just continued to put on a big smile. Kazuki's grandfather took notice of this and walked over to them. "Ah Iori is this you're friend Tenten?" Iori wanted to head to her room but stopped.

"Uh yeah this is her." Iori turned around to face her grandfather. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Tenten!" The grandfather shook hands with Tenten. "Yes it's nice to meet you too Mr.?"

"It's Marcos, but just call me gramps." Tenten smiled and Kazuki started to blush. "Well nice to meet you gramps." Iori groaned knowing what gramps was trying to do. _Tenten's a year older than Kazuki gramps! Besides she like someone else. _"So Tenten I've heard much of you from my grandchildren." Gramps said. "They've told me you've know them since they first moved to Konaha?"

"Yeah me and Iori are like best friends." Tenten looked at Iori and saw her coming towards her. "Yeah gramps she my age you know 16." Iori dragged Tenten upstairs. "I know that Iori. So Tenten what is you're relationship with my grandson?" Gramps asked. "Oh Kazuki, well we're friends?" Tenten said. "Is that all you think of him?" Gramps asked again. "Well yeah." Tenten replied.

"Ok this has gone long enough! Gramps! Come on please stop this. She will not go out with Kazuki!" Iori said. Tenten had a confused face on. "What? Go out with Kazuki?" Kazuki at that moment left to enjoy his party. "Yeah Tenten, Kazuki there been talking about you since gramps asked if there was a girl he liked." Iori pointed to Kazuki. "Yes and I was wondering if you would like to go out with him." Gramps smiled. "No Tenten! Don't listen to him!" Iori pleaded.

"Well I'm honored, but I just don't think of him like that." Tenten left with Iori upstairs. "Well I tried." Gramps went back to the party.

"Whoa that was close." Iori went inside her room. "Yeah, hey Iori what happened to the clip of me and Neji?" Tenten asked getting serious. What those two didn't know was that Kazuki decided to follow them. _What Neji? I don't like him that much since Tenten always keeps talking about him._

"Oh you mean the clip where you two kiss?" Iori teased. Kazuki's eyes widen. _What they kissed? I thought that they were only friends. _Kazuki stayed to find out more. "We were hypnotized by your cousin!" Tenten yelled to defend herself. _Cousin? She must mean Yukio._ "Yeah right Tenten! You heard what he said. He said that they really can't be forced to do something that they don't want to do!" Iori teased louder. Tenten started to turn crimson and looked away. _That is true. Wait does that mean that Neji likes her too?_ Kazuki accidentally knocked the vase behind him. "Hey did you hear that?" Tenten asked. _Great going Kazuki!_ Kazuki tried to escape but fond out that he couldn't get away. He looked back and saw a pissed off Iori holding onto his shirt and Tenten shocked. "Hey how's it going?" Kazuki stopped trying to run away and faced them. "What were you dong he twerp?" Iori asked. Kazuki got pissed being called twerp but let it go. "I just wanted to know where you two were." Kazuki said calmly.

_That's weird. Usually when I say twerp he gets annoyed. I see he's trying to impress Tenten. Well not for long. _"Right Kazuki. Sure you weren't looking for Tenten." Iori smirked. "No!" Kazuki blushed and looked away. "Sure Kazuki." Iori went back to her room with Tenten right behind her. "Leave!" Iori yelled as she closed the door. "Fine I will!" Kazuki turned around and left.

"Wow anger management." Tenten pointed out. "I know." Iori sat down on her computer chair. "Hey what about the video? Did you put it on the internet?" Tenten asked. "No I'm not that mean!" Iori grabbed her video camera and gave her the tape. "Thanks." Tenten put the tape in her pocket. "Well I better be leaving." Tenten opened the door to leave. "Alright then. See you at the party tonight!" Iori waved good bye.

* * *

Tenten left home and relaxed for a moment and left for the party with her gifts. "Hey Tenten how are you!" Tenten arrived at Lee's home and saw a whole bunch of people inside. "Hey Lee I'm fine." Lee let Tenten inside and she sat with Sakura and Hinata. "Hell Tenten." Tenten smiled at her. "Oh hey Hinata!" Ino came and sat down with them. "Hey Tenten." Both Sakura and Ino said at the same time. "What I said hi to her first!" Both said at the same time again. Tenten and Hinata just laughed. "Hey girls!" Iori came up to them." 

"Hey Iori!" The girls said in unison. "I'm so glad to get out of that party!" Iori sat next to Tenten. "Why is that?" Hinata asked. "Well it's all about Kazuki." Iori pouted. "Yeah must have been boring." Ino said. "Yes!" Iori yelled. "Well forget about that you're here now." Sakura smiled. "I know well then what should we do?" Iori asked.

"Well we can-." Tenten was interrupted by Lee's loud voice. "My friends I have come up with a game we could do!" Lee gave a thumbs up and teeth shining. "What's the game Lee?" Kiba asked. "It's Truth or Dare!" Lee yelled louder. A lot of alright and ok's heard and people formed a circle. "Alright then I'll spin!" Lee rolled the bottle and it landed on Hinata. "Alright then Hinata truth or dare!" Lee asked. _I should do dare I don't want people knowing that I like Naruto-kun. _Hinata looked at Naruto and made her decision. "I chose dare."

'Well then." Lee thought for a moment. He knew that Hinata liked Naruto._ I should help those two reveal their feelings!"_ Lee looked determined. "I dare you to kiss Naruto!" Lee smiled, Naruto looked confused, and Hinata looked like she was going to faint. "Come on Hinata! You can do it!" Tenten cheered for her. Hinata slowly stood up and sat in front of Naruto. "H-hinata." Naruto whispered as Hinata closed the gap between them with a kiss. Everyone became silent even Lee. "Wow." Sakura whispered as Hinata pulled back and sat back between Tenten and Sakura. Everyone thought that Hinata was going to faint but instead Naruto fainted backwards with a dazed face on. "Baka." Sasuke smirked. "Well then Hinata it's your turn." Iori managed to say. Hinata nodded and spinned the bottle. It landed on Shino. _Wow Shino. I guess if he chooses dare I'll ask him to take off his sunglasses. _"I choose truth." Shino said before Hinata could ask. "Um ok." _Well there goes plan A._ "Well then why do you wear sunglasses?" Hinata asked. "I don't like the sun." With that he got the bottle and spinned it. "Um ok." Hinata was left confused. "Sakura." Shino spoke up as the bottle landed on her. "Yes."

"Truth or dare?" Sakura thought for a moment and chosed dare. The girls cheered and Shino nodded. "Alright then." Shino thought. He looked up and saw Iori pointing to where Sasuke and Neji were sitting at. _Which one! _Shino thought to himself. "I dare you to kiss Neji." He looked back at Iori and saw her with a sign saying Sasuke. _Oops._ Tenten looked wide eyed as she saw Sakura come up to Neji and kiss him. That wasn't the end. They didn't stop. It wasn't until Iori coughed out loud. Sakura went back to her seat and covered her face with a pillow. Meanwhile Tenten looked like she was slapped. She tried to stay calm but she couldn't. _Damn I forgot to drink my medicine._ Sakura recovered herself and spinned the bottle.

It landed on Iori. "Um Iori truth or dare?" Iori looked a little mad at Sakura but she ignored that feeling and chose truth. "Ok then who do you like?" Iori thought for a moment before answering. "My parents." She smirked. Sakura pouted. "You know that's not what I meant!" Iori grabbed the bottle and sat back down. "You just told me who I liked. Not who I have a crush on." Iori spun the bottle. It stopped at Tenten. "Alright Tenten you know how it goes. Truth or dare?" Tenten thought for a moment. "Dare." Tenten answered.

"I dare you to kiss Tatsuo." Iori smiled. Tatsuo was Iori teammate. Like Sasuke and Neji, he was quiet. He looked at Iori shocked. _Why is she doing this? Does she want me killed!_ Tenten smiled and walked over to Tatsuo and kissed him. Iori looked at Neji and saw him narrowing his eyes and clench his hands. Tenten brought Tatsuo closer to deepen the kiss. Tatsuo couldn't help himself and brought her closer to him. At that moment Neji stood up and pushed Tatsuo away from Tenten and pushed him against the wall. "Neji let go of him!" Tenten tried to pull Neji from Tatsuo before he could gentle fist him. "Let go Tenten!" Neji pushed Tenten away from him and hit Tatsuo in the stomach. "You bastard I didn't that to Sakura when you two were kissing!" Tenten ran over to where Tatsuo to see how he was.

"Yeah Neji what's your problem? Do you like Tenten?" Iori walked over to where they were. "No! She's just my teammate!" Neji tried to defend himself. "I see then why did you try to almost kill my teammate?" Iori questioned again. "He was getting to close-." Neji stopped when he saw Tenten. "It's alright Tenten, I'll survive." Tatsuo tried to stand up. "No, it's not that." Tenten stood up and left the party. "Hey Tenten wait up!" Iori chased after her.

"Why Neji?" Lee looked sad. "I'm sorry Lee for ruining your party." Lee still looked sad. "Its not that I'm sad about, you did it again Neji." Neji looked confused._ I did what again? _"You don't know Neji? You hurt Tenten's feelings again." Lee went to the Christmas tree and grabbed a gift and gave it to Neji. "This is Tenten's gift to you. She told me what it is." Neji opened it and saw a kunai with his name on it. "She said she didn't know what to give you so she made a kunai with your name on it." Neji felt like hitting himself. _Lee is right I did it again. _"And this how you repay her? By telling her she's just a teammate. I really don't know why she had her hopes up for you." Lee went to his room. "You better go after her." Naruto said.

"Yeah Hyuuga, you really messed things up." Sasuke added.

* * *

Iori was currently looking for Tenten. She went to her home, but she wasn't there. _Where could she be? _Iori then thought she might be at the hokages office for the monster inside her. _It must have gotten control of her while she was angry._ Iori raced to the Hokages office. "Iori what do you want?" Tsunade asked confused at why she was here. "Did Tenten come here?" Iori asked worried. "No why?" Shizune asked. "Oh no." Iori tried to leave but Shizune stopped her. "Iori what happened to Tenten?" Tsunade asked getting worried herself. "Well Tenten got mad and I don't think that she took her medicine." Shizune and Tsunade looked shocked and got worried. "Tsunade-sama what are we going to do?" Shizune asked. "Tell all the Jounins to look for her now!" Tsunade commanded. "Yes." Shizune left. 

"Is really that dangerous?" Iori asked. "Yes, if Orochimaru finds out, well you know what happened to Sasuke right?" Tsunade asked. Iori gasped and ran out of the room. "Hope she can bring her back."

"She must be here! I've searched everywhere." Neji was heading to the training grounds. "Tenten! Are you here?" Neji looked around for her but couldn't see her. _She must be here where else could she be at. _A scream made his blood run cold. _That scream it must be Tentens! _Neji followed the scream deeper into the forest.

_Where am I going?_ Tenten looked around and saw that she was heading into the training grounds. _No the beast must have taken control of me._ Tenten went deeper into the forest, struggling to stop and turn back.

_Child stop retaining me. Look! _Tenten looked at herself in the water. _No!_ Tenten looked herself and saw that she was starting to have fangs, her skin started to get green and scaly, and she had her green cat eyes. _Not again! I must get to Tsunade now. _Tenten tried to move around but her body wouldn't allow it. _You can't stop me child. We must find Orochimaru for more power! _Tenten's eyes widen at the sound of Orochimaru.

"Ah Tenten you're here." Tenten turned around and saw Orochimaru smiling down at her. He landed on the ground next to her. "You came for more power! I can grant you that!" Orochimaru tried to bite Tenten but she used all her force to get away. _That was so close! _Tenten started to get exhausted from all the effort. _You can't stop me from becoming my true form! _At the moment Tenten lost conscious and Tenten stopped moving. Orochimaru smiled and bit her arm. Tenten screamed back out of unconscious. _No I couldn't stop it! _

Tenten body started to lose her human form and in a puff of smoke Tenten became a full dragon. _No, I'm sorry Tsunade! _The dragon roared and went up to the sky. "Excellent!" Orochimaru voice was heard. "Yes I'm back!" The dragon roared again.

"Tenten!" The dragon looked down and saw Neji with his Byakugan activated. _Neji!_ Tenten tried to talk but the dragon beat her to it. "What do you want Neji?" The dragon spoke. Neji's eyes widen in shock. _She transformed all the way like Naruto!_ "Tenten is that really you?" Neji asked bewildered. "Who do think it was genius!" The dragon landed on the ground. "With my help she got all the way!" Orochimaru screamed. Neji looked at the dragon and saw that there were dark markings around it. _No! I was to late! _"Die Hyuuga Neji!" The dragon opened it's mouth and threw flame blasts at Neji. Neji acted quickly and activated his kaiten. _I can only be like this for so long._ The dragon continued to throw fire blasts at him.

_He can't last forever!_ The dragon looked at Neji. _Damn I can't stay like this forever._ The dragon chose to dive at Neji while throwing fire blasts. _No! _Neji stopped his kaiten from exhaustion. _No! Neji! Stop this! _Tenten tried to regain strength but couldn't and threw a fire blast at Neji while he was off guard. _No!_ Neji looked the fire blast. The blast hit it's mark. _No he can't be dead! _Tenten couldn't take it anymore and took full control. The dragon fell to the floor and in a puff of smoke Tenten appeared in front of Orochimaru. "No." Tenten walked up to where Neji was standing but saw nothing. "No, he can't be-." Tenten turned around as she heard a noise farther away. She almost wanted to cry at what she saw.

Neji looked at her covered in blood. "Are you alright Tenten?" Neji whispered. Tenten only nodded her head. Neji smiled out of relief. Tenten couldn't believe her eyes, Neji smiling? Neji looked up again and his eyes widen. "Tenten behind you!" Tenten turned around but not fast enough and got hit by Orochimaru. "My, she is very strong to be able to control the dragon." Orochimaru picked up the girl and left.

"No! Tenten!" Neji yelled before he lost conscious himself.

_

* * *

No I'm too late!_ Iori arrived with two other Jounins at where they heard the roar. There were burned trees all over and a figure on the floor. _Who can that be?_ Iori gasped at who it was and what their condtion was. She saw Neji lying on the floor covered in blood. "Is that?" One of the Jounins asked. "Yes." Iori whispered. The two Jounins immediately checked to see if he was still alive. "Is he still alive?" The two Jounins nodded and took the Hyuuga back to Konaha. "She must have turned all the way." Iori looked one last time and left.

* * *

Well I'm done with chapter two! Yeah took me long enough! Sorry I took so long! I didn't really mean to take that long. Just as a heads up I might take as much time as I took on this one. So yeah right now you can be mad at me for not updating fast enough. Alright well that's all I can say. Other than that review would be nice to give. Please I need some suggestions on the story. 


End file.
